XIII Palace
by Chocolate Stripes
Summary: There was once a palace, where its occupants lived happily. But one day, betrayal against the emperor was made, and thus was the birth of one of the most tragic and unknown events in history, and the XIII Palace.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and this is why this is a fanfiction. Criticism would be appreciated, but not _mean_ criticism. It might be longer the next chapter. MIGHT.**

**Chapter One**

Xion sighed as she leaned back into her chair. She stared down at her blank piece of paper with a frustrated expression on her face. She tapped the edge of her pencil against the table. Looking down at the history textbook she had got from the library, she sighed again. She had a paper about a historic event due next week, and she hadn't even decided what to do her paper on! Groaning, she sat up straight and dropped the book onto the table, resulting in a loud bang that resounded in the empty house. Flipping through a paper, she stopped when there was a word that caught her eye. Blinking, she read the page.

"…Strange…" she muttered to herself, her eyebrows burrowing in confusion. Using her pointer finger to help read the passage, she read;

"_Unknown to most, there was once a grand palace. Emperor Xemnas was known for his diplomatic and diligent ways. Of his acquaintances, Mongolian Axel was the most outstanding, and they shared a great respect for each other. As if fate willed it, he met Prince Roxas, and they fell in love with each other. Watching carefully over him was his mentor, Zexion, a wise mind with a young body. Prince Xigbar had wanted nothing to do with the palace, but when he had met his younger brother's mentor, he found himself being intrigued by this person. However, the palace was not of pure good, as concubine Larxene was plotting behind the Emperor's back. Her accomplice was General Marluxia, whose achievements were great and grand, but evil had taken over his mind. Luxord, the Emperor's head court advisor, was disturbed by the tense air in the palace, but kept it to his self, unsure of the cause of the air. However, intriguing him was the court musician, Demyx, who seemed carefree and joyous, despite the conflicts of the palace. The 'Empress,' Saix, was known for his loyalty to the Emperor and could tell right away the mysterious air of the palace, but not knowing the cause. The palace's head guards, Xaldin and Lexeaus, noticed the troubles within the palace, but were uncertain as to where the trouble came from. Watching from aside was Vexen, the court alchemist, who was sure not to take any sides and not get involved. A mysterious man, he was."_

Sitting back into her chair, Xion grinned as she let the information sunk in. How strange and ironic, that this historical event was to have taken place, even more so that she had stumbled upon. Grinning bigger, she picked up her pencil and set the book aside, and placed the paper back into place so she could begin working.

"'Once upon a time' will not be used for beginning such a historical event. Then, it will seem as if it is just a fantasy; a fairy tale. I know that this event is _not_ such a tale, but in fact an event that leads to a calamity. It is unfortunate; however, that many are not aware of this calamity. So I will start by sharing such with my classmates and teacher, and hopefully, this event will be more widely known. The event begins in a grand palace…"

~ 。~

In a grand palace, Emperor Xemnas and his Empress, Saix, reined the land side by side. Their successor would be their eldest son, Prince Xigbar. If an event would come to as to Prince Xigbar being unable to take the throne, the youngest son, Roxas, would. Emperor Xemnas and Empress Saix had many accomplices, but the most outstanding and respectful one was Mongolian Axel. Roxas's mentor was a young man named Zexion, not much older than Roxas himself, but his intelligence had gained him respect throughout the kingdom, not to mention that his family had been the respectful mentors of the all the kingdom's Emperors. Leading their successful army was a general by the name of Marluxia. His great and grand achievements had gained him respect and many had confidence in him. The head court advisor was Luxord, a wise man who had the great fortunate to be mentored by Zexion's family. Thus, he became the best advisor, as Zexion had turned down the offer. The best musician in the court was a young man named Demyx, who could play any instrument with ease, earning him the name of a music genius. Of all the concubines, Larxene was by far the most seductive one of them all. Xaldin and Lexeaus, both head guards, have never, in their whole line of duty, failed to protect the Emperor. The kingdom's best alchemist, Vexen, was a mysterious man, never taking sides nor getting himself involved.

And, perhaps, the entire event that led to a calamity started one calm spring day.

~ 。~

"Prince Roxas, normally I'd be telling you to concentrate. But you seem to be a bit _too_ wrapped up in your studies. May I be able to ask why that is?" Zexion asked his pupil and future Emperor.

The blond sighed, looking up at his mentor with a slight pout. He knew that his mentor was a wise man who knew him well, but he had hoped that the slate-haired man would be too busy lecturing him to notice. Putting down his brush, he folded his hands together like a good student and looked out the large library window. "Father and Mother will be having an acquaintance of theirs' coming to visit. They intended to make him stay."

"And I take it that you don't want to sit through what will be like a business and formal dinner to you?" Zexion asked, still not looking up from that large book he always carried around. "I don't blame you, but your parents will want you there no matter what. So I suggest to look tired or something akin to that and perhaps Mongolian Axel won't bother you. Or perhaps he will; you can never tell with that idiot."

Roxas blinked as he turned to gaze at his mentor. Although Zexion was a few years older than him, he was a much wiser man, earning respect and the name, 'genius,' which he justifully earned. "Have you met Mongolian Axel before?"

Sighing, the slate haired man nodded. "Unfortunately, I have. The idiot wouldn't leave me alone until I talked to him, and once I did, he wouldn't stop until he got a laugh or smile out of me. It was quite annoying, if I do say so myself."

Roxas smiled a bit. "And did he achieve his goal?"

"…Yes."

Roxas let a full smile take his face, his mentor scowling slightly. "Ah, I would have wanted to see that. Perhaps-"

"No, your Highness. My apologies if I seem too rude, but I am not in the mood to smile right now," Zexion cut off the blond prince, lifting his sole visible eye to look at the prince. "And if I'm not mistaken, I think that your parents have sent someone to fetch you to the dinner." Turning around and looking, he realized that there was indeed a servant waiting at the open door, with a tiny bit of anxiousness on his face. Sighing, the blond got up and the servant bowed. Roxas walked briskly towards the dinner room, the servant at his heels.

"Yo, little bro, were you with Zexion again?" his older brother, Xigbar, asked once they had met up. Most couldn't see the relationship between the family members; as Saix, the mother, had blue hair and golden eyes and Xemnas, the father, had silver hair and golden eyes. Xigbar had golden eyes and black hair with a few white streaks that had appeared not because of age, but rather of an incident concerning non-removable paint. Roxas had golden hair and blue eyes that could make anyone break.

"Of course, it was my study time, remember? I have to spend my study time with my mentor." Roxas replied. He knew of the attraction his brother had to his mentor. While it seemed weird, Roxas had to admit it was very worthwhile watching his brother try to bend Zexion to his will. "He didn't speak of you fondly, though. In fact, he didn't speak much of you at all, besides mentioning the 'black haired idiot that lost his eye because he wasn't careful enough.'"

Frowning, Xigbar muttered under his breath and folded his arms across his chest. Then he suddenly brightened, smiling. "Aw, he'll come around eventually! He's just playing hard to get or something." Laughing under his breath so his brother wouldn't hear him, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, that's _exactly_ what's he doing," Roxas said, sarcastically.

"Glad you agree with me little bro!" Xigbar beamed, not noticing the sarcastic tone or ignoring it.

"Boys, please quit down; your father is having a discussion with Mongolian Axel."

The two of them looked up quickly, surprise on their faces. They were met with their mother's soft face, which had a ghost of a smile on it. "Ah, sorry about that Mother," Xigbar apologized. Their mother nodded, waving off the unneeded apology.

"What are they talking about, Mother?" Roxas asked, looking at Saix with a curious spark in his eyes.

"I'm not too sure. I just hope he spoke to Zexion and Luxord if it's important." Saix said softly, looking at a door. The two siblings could guess that that was where both Mongolian Axel and their father, the Emperor, were talking.

"I'm sure he did Mother. He rarely does any important things without others' consults. He'll talk to you about it soon, most likely." Xigbar concluded, looking as thoughtful as one could with an eye patch, a yellow eye, and paint streaked hair.

"Hmm, I hope so," Saix muttered, tearing his gaze from the stone door. "I suppose it'd be alright to enter now. Come along," Following orders, the two brothers stepped after their mother, the servant long gone since Xigbar and Roxas had met up. The blue haired man knocked, which was followed by a "Come in." The three entered.

"Saix, I see you brought our two children," Xemnas said, looking up from his seat at the head of the table. The blue haired man nodded, placing an affectionate hand on both brothers' shoulders. "Sit, I want you two to meet Mongolian Axel."

"Well, I'd prefer it if you'd call me Axel, your Majesty." The red haired man, who sat on the left of Xemnas, said. He had green, green eyes and under those eyes were black teardrop-shaped tattoos. Roxas blinked at the slightly weird tattoos, but said nothing, other than giving him the issued, standardized welcome smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his older brother doing the same.

"Axel, I'd like you to meet my eldest son, Xigbar," Xemnas gestured towards said son, whom of which Axel gave a smile and a nod to, although the red head was clearly younger than the black haired male, "And my youngest, Roxas." Axel turned towards him, an intrigued spark in his eyes as he grinned.

"So, this is the boy who Zexion is teaching. Did he smile for you yet?" Axel asked, a truly interested smile on his face.

"Ah…no," Roxas said, hesitating at first. But then he realized that Axel _had_ seen the indifferent slate-haired man smile, so he replied bluntly. Axel lifted an amused eyebrow and shook his head.

"Of course, he always has a stick up his ass," Axel muttered, loud enough for the entire room to hear. Xemnas lifted both eyebrows in a curious manner, Saix pursed his lips at the crude language directed towards his former mentor's apprentice, Xigbar smirked and laughed, knowing that it was true, and Roxas gave a small chuckle.

"Well, then, shall we eat?" Xemnas asked as Saix, Roxas, and Xigbar made their way to sit. The entire dinner was uneventful, although Xemnas kept passing glances towards the red head on his left, which caused Saix, on his right, to give the silver haired man confused gazes. Xigbar and Roxas watched the three adults with a mixture of bemused and curious eyes.

~ 。~

Roxas stared at his mentor, blinking, not following what the slate-haired man had said, apparently. Sighing, Zexion put his book down. "Prince Roxas, if you'll allow me to say, but I think that you're a bit…out of it today. Perhaps, something had happened during the dinner?"

Roxas blinked again. "How'd you know that so fast?"

Zexion smirked. "So, it _is_ about the dinner with that idiot. Perhaps you'll permit me to ask what that idiot had said." Roxas gave his mentor a look, which the slate-haired man understood immediately. "So, it's what your father had said? Can you tell me what Emperor Xemnas had said, or do you not know yourself?"

The blond sighed. "Mongolian Axel and Father were talking about something, Mother doesn't know because they talked as she was out of the room." Roxas's eyebrows crumpled in confusion. "Didn't he talk to you about it? We were all sure that he at least consulted you or Luxord about what they were speaking about." Zexion shook his head, causing Roxas to sigh. "Well, I think we'll find out soon. It's not like Father's plans don't come out sooner or later."

"Now that we have that aside, we need to get back at the matter at hand, Prince Roxas." Zexion told him, lifting up his book once more.

Roxas groaned as Zexion restarted his lecture of the history of the Kingdom. His lecture, however, was interrupted later when Xigbar slammed the door open. Both looked up at the sudden noise and each had mixed reactions. Zexion's eyes grew wide and he turned around quickly, a hand over his face and his shoulders shaking. Roxas stared at his older brother for a good five minutes before breaking out laughing freely.

"What happened?" Zexion asked, once he regained himself. He lifted an eyebrow as he said this.

Xigbar was dyed from head to toe in a deep, scarlet red. Even his clothes, eye patch, the skin under his finger nails – it seemed that nothing had survived the procedure. He growled. "That's what I want to know! Roxas, I swear, if this was a little prank that you pulled off…"

"It wasn't me!" Roxas said quickly, pouting slightly at how quick his brother was to accuse him. "Zexion, do you have any idea who did this?"

Zexion smirked briefly. "Well, I do believe I know…think about it; _scarlet red_? Don't you two have any idea?" The two siblings thought for a moment, eyes narrowing in concentration.

"MONGOLIAN AXEL IS GONNA GET IT!"

On the other side of the palace, Axel looked up. "Get what?" Then realization came on his face and he smirked. "Well, seems like Prince Xigbar found my little…present." Then he started to chuckle to himself, before standing up and straightening out his face into a nonchalant expression. He strolled out of his bedroom and walked down the hallways. It wasn't long before a certain red prince came into his view, quickly approaching the red haired Mongolian.

"Mongolian Axel, _what is the meaning of this_?" Xigbar asked, teeth gritting and eyes, er, _eye_ narrowed in anger.

"Well, it seems as if you're dyed red-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! DAMN IT, I MEAN, WHAT'S THE HELL UP WITH YOU, MAKING ME THIS COLOR!" Xigbar shouted, eye twitching in frustration. His hands balled up at his sides. Then they both turned their heads as they heard hurried footsteps and stumbling over feet noises. Each raised an eyebrow in confusion as Roxas was seen rushing towards him, dragging Zexion by the hand.

"Xigbar, damn it, why the hell did you run so fast!" Roxas demanded as he crouched down, putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Zexion stood straighter and crossed his arms over his chest, looking uninterested.

"Axel, I really can't believe that you're this dumb." Zexion told the red head bluntly. Axel faked a hurt expression.

"Aw, why would you say that, Zexy?"

"Don't call me that, retard,"

"Call you what, Zexy?"

"That preposterous nickname!"

"You really shouldn't use big words, Zexy; it'll stunt your growth spurt."

"Don't be ludicrous!"

"What does that even mean, _Zexy_?"

"UGGGHHH!" Zexion growled, digging his hands into his head. It took everything in him to not pull out his hair. "Whatever, I don't care now, just _stop with the idiotic pranks." _And with that, he spun on his heels and stalked down the hallways, most likely back to his library; his shoulders rigid and hands clenched.

Xigbar smiled at this rare display of emotion from Zexion and Roxas's mouth nearly hit the floor. "What…just happened?"

Shrugging, Xigbar responded, "Who knows. Anyways, I think I was at the point at killing Axel," They both turned around only to find that the red haired Mongolian was gone.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE NOW!"


End file.
